Nuvola di tutto
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Una serie de one shots de la nube de los arcobalenos, Skull. ¡Porque todos aman al gran Skull-sama!
1. The Sun fills with the Cloud Part I

Holis! Aquí ando con un nuevo fic para mi mejor amiga **Nanami Umbreom** por su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades madre! :D

Este es tu regalo, un año entero de esta historia… o lo que me tarde en hacer unos dieciocho capítulos xD lo que pase primero.

Ahora, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones; este será un fanfic AllxSkull en donde que cada capitulo lo verán emparejado con diferentes personajes, sé que en el resumen ya lo dice pero más vale aclarar.

 **Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a su respectiva autora.

* * *

 **Nuvola di tutto.**

 **Personaje:** Reborn.

 **Pareja:** RSKL.

 **Chapter 1: The Sun fills with the Cloud. Part I.**

Hoy era uno de esos días algo nostálgico, en donde los recuerdos no dejan de invadir mi mente ni aunque me ponga a torturar a Tsuna toda la noche con alguno de mis efectivos y divertidos, métodos de entrenamiento. Si he de ser sincero, era frustrante.

¿El por qué lo digo?

Es porque en este día tan soleado y agradable en Namimori tuve la casualidad de toparme con mi lacayo favorito; de todas maneras, no es que tengo otro; Skull. A partir de un trato "amable y comprensivo" le pude sonsacar el porqué se encontraba en la ciudad; al parecer tenía una pequeña misión por parte de su familia Carcassa.

Eso no me preocupa, ni mucho menos me quitaba el sueño, pero lo que si lo hace es saber que Skull se encuentra en Namimori; lo desesperante del asunto es que no lograba comprender ¿Por qué? ; Y precisamente esta noche a mi mente le ha dado por revivir los recuerdos relacionados con el de cabellos violetas.

Empezando por el día en que lo conocí…

Un día, hace ya muchos años atrás, había llegado de una misión a lo que era mi refugio en esos momentos. Me trasladé por la habitación hasta donde se quedaba Leon casi todo el rato, al instante sentí que algo no estaba bien, eso a pesar de que todo a simple vista se encontraba en su lugar, pero sentí la presencia de alguien más allí.

Fingí ignorancia y seguí recorriendo el apartamento; me detuve en la pizarra que tenía con las fotos de todas las personas que eran mis objetivos, mi trabajo; entonces saqué una de ellas y la boté a la papelera, después de todo era un trabajo terminado. Aproveché ese segundo para sacar rápidamente mi pistola.

-¡¿Quién anda allí?!

Una voz profunda y claramente masculina se rió en voz baja, fruncí el ceño mientras miraba al intruso recostado en el sillón; lo más resaltante en él era su sombrero y máscara a cuadros.

-Huh, como pensé. De verdad estás calificado- habló con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha.

Yo entrecerré los ojos aún con la pistola en mano.

-¿Quién eres?-el del sombrero a cuadros solo mantuvo su sonrisa- ¿En nombre de quién estás aquí?

Después de todo no sería la primera vez que envían a alguien a matarme. El precio de ser un asesino a sueldo. Pero ese hombre solo bajó la cabeza.

-Oh, solo soy yo- en eso vi un movimiento de sus manos sospechoso, como si quisiera sacar algo, enseguida apreté el arma y colgué el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

-¡No te muevas!

El intruso parecía bastante tranquilo y seguía buscando algo en el interior de su abrigo- No te impacientes tanto.

De repente, al chasquear sus dedos unos chupetes flotaron alrededor de él; ya había oído de ellos, eran pacificadores.

-Estoy aquí para reunir a los siete más fuertes del mundo- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- "I Prescelti Sette".

-"I Prescelti Sette"- repetí lentamente frunciendo el ceño

-Así mismo- dijo con simpleza mientras yo bajaba la pistola.

-Esta petición de trabajo… ¿Es una en equipo?- como asesino a sueldo estaba bastante acostumbrado a trabajar en solitario, y la verdad es que la idea no me agradaba mucho.

El hombre debe de haber visto mi expresión de inconformidad- La recompensa va a ser extraordinaria, pero primero quisiera que se juntaran.

Del abrigo sacó una hoja con un mapa y me la entregó.

-Ve ahí y podrás conocer a tus compañeros.

* * *

A la final decidí ir, he de decir que me daba curiosidad saber de que iba este trabajo que requería la presencia de las siete personas más poderosas del mundo.

Ya había oído de algunos, sin embargo tenía que llegar al lugar para poder confirmarlos; caminé hasta el final de la ciudad donde había un almacén, el del mapa.

Llegué hasta el centro de la habitación en donde se encontraban reunidas unas seis personas en una misma mesa, desenredé mis patillas mientras me acercaba y me senté en el único asiento vacío.

Todos estaban en el más profundo silencio, yo aproveché el momento para evaluar a cada uno de los que serían mis compañeros; efectivamente reconocí a algunos de ellos, por mi mismo trabajo ya había oído algo de esas personas.

Sin embargo, la que más llamó mi atención fue un chico de cabello y ojos violeta, parecía ser el más joven de nosotros; tenía aspecto algo punk por los piercing y maquillaje que cargaba, además de llevar un traje de motociclista; no parecía realmente fuerte; este, ajeno a mi mirada, mantenía un rostro sin expresiones y sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto.

En ese momento una de las mujeres del grupo se levantó para presentarse, y luego se puso a ofrecer galletas como si fuéramos niños, la idea casi me hace gracia.

-¿Quieres tú también?- me preguntó con una sonrisa agradable, mi expresión se ensombreció, este tipo de personas son las que no deberían de estar aquí.

-No- aún con mi contundente respuesta su sonrisa no tambaleó.

-¿Entonces te puedo ofrecer café?

-Mira no como de nada de…

-¿Un extraño?-terminó la frase por mi- Bueno mi nombre es Luce.

Yo alcé una ceja.

-¿Ves?, ya no soy una extraña- yo la seguí observando; en eso el chico punk agarró una de las galletas de la mujer sin decir una palabra. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa por el voto de confianza.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a querer café o quieres que lo pruebe primero señor desconfiado?- di un suspiro resignado.

-Tomo solo café expresso.

-Muy bien, ya vuelvo- así salió y al poco tiempo regresó con dos tazas de café humeante.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, soy Reborn- decidiendo que no había peligro alguno tomé del café.

-Mucho gusto Reborn; por cierto, me gustan tus patillas.

-Mmm… gracias- y allí ella comenzó a hablarme animadamente mientras intentó hacer lo mismo con los demás; esa fue la primera de muchas reuniones.

Más adelante descubrí porque Luce estaba allí; era la jefa de la familia Giglio Nero.

Luego conocí a los demás y supe que en verdad eran apropiados para los trabajos que se nos habían asignado, todos excepto por uno.

El chico de cabellos violetas se llamaba Skull y sí, había acertado, era el más joven de todos nosotros; eso significaba falta de experiencia en muchas aéreas.

También me enteré que de ninguna manera estaba involucrado en la mafia y lo único excepcional en él era su cuerpo casi indestructible que podía resistir golpes o ataques mortales que cualquier ser humano no podría nunca. Tenía que admitir que eso era impresionante, casi a la vez fascinante, sin embargo el chico no sabía nada de peleas, ni siquiera lo más básico; es por eso que lo usábamos en las misiones como una distracción o incluso de carnada.

Es allí cuando me preguntaba… ¿Por qué Checker face lo mandó a llamar?, de los demás si podría ver la lógica pero no en Skull, si no podía pelear aún con esa increíble resistencia eso lo convertía en casi un completo inútil a nuestros ojos. Decidí no indagar mucho más en la razón y aceptarlo.

Solo me dediqué a mantenerlo vigilado para que no se lastimara demasiado, de hecho, en una de esas misiones le salvé la vida, y desde entonces no dejó de llamarme "Reborn-senpai" y asegurarse de hacerle saber a todo el mundo lo "Cool" y "Genial" que era. Por supuesto que eso ya lo sabía y lo sabían todos, no hacia falta que lo dijera, pero… me sentía extrañamente bien saber que él pensaba eso de mí, no sabía por qué, no sabía explicarlo, solo sabía que había que algo me pasaba con Skull. Tiempo después supe que con él siempre me pasaba algo y nunca podía decir con exactitud que era.

Otro de esos días tranquilos en donde nos reuníamos, Colonnello fue a visitarnos y comenzó a molestar a Skull, a tal punto de hacerlo su sirviente personal; en una situación normal no le daría a eso ni un mínimo de importancia, pero se trataba de Skull y por alguna razón eso me importaba. Me llevé aparte a Colonnello.

-¿Qué pasa, kora?- cuestionó en cuanto estuvimos lejos de los demás.

-Pasa que Skull es mi lacayo y me molestó que lo trataras como si fuera tuyo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Desde cuando?

-Desde siempre, ahora deja de tratarlo de sirviente que el que le órdenes soy yo- dije para después regresar con los demás cuando alguien me agarra del hombro.

-¿Qué te parece si luchamos por él, kora?- en ese entonces Collonnero era estúpido e imprudente por no hablar de confiado; no es que haya cambiado mucho pero quiero creer que ha madurado con el tiempo.

Como era de esperarse, en esa pelea perdió patéticamente y a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que Skull me pertenecía, y no podría usarlo de sirviente ni nada sin mi consentimiento.

Luego de regresar con los demás golpeé a Skull para dejar en claro a él y a todos que a partir de ese momento sería mi lacayo.

Desde entonces no he dejado de molestarlo para mi propia diversión, ya sea que me traiga cosas, o que sea mi saco de boxeo personal, siempre encuentro algo divertido que hacer con él.

Sin embargo esos días pasaron muy rápido para mi gusto; solo bastó un día para convertir nuestra vida en un infierno, fue cuando recibimos la maldición de los arcobalenos. Ese maldito de Chercker face nos había engañado y arruinado la vida convirtiéndonos en bebés, estaba tan frustrado, ¿Por qué nos había pasado esto a nosotros?, ¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de ese bastardo?, era obvio que algo tramaba y sin embargo no le dimos importancia y por no ser cuidadosos terminamos de esta manera. Traté de respirar y calmarme un poco; los demás no se encontraban mucho mejor; la única que se encontraba más o menos en calma era Luce… probablemente ella ya sabía que esto ocurriría.

De lo que también me di cuenta fue de la tristeza y desdicha que cargaba mi lacayo; decidí acercarme a él.

-Lacayo, ¿Estás llorando por esto?- allí dejó de hacerlo por un momento para mirarme y no hacia falta que respondiera, su cara ya lo decía todo.

-Solo porque tengas una apariencia de bebé no tienes que actuar como uno, sé fuerte.

-Es que… ¡Tú no entenderías senpai!, ya no podré conducir una moto jamás por culpa de esta apariencia! ¡Ya no podré hacer lo que más me gusta en la vida!- exclamó Skull para luego llorar aún más fuerte.

Algo en mí se sintió culpable por poner a Skull así, puede que para cualquiera, y me incluyo, sea una estupidez llorar por no poder montar en una moto más, pero sabía bien lo que significaba para Skull esa simple acción, después de todo él mismo me lo había contado en uno de esos momentos en el que rara vez estábamos solos.

Chasqué la lengua y miré alrededor, los demás estaban lejos de nosotros. Me dije que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de consolarlo.

Me acerqué a él y agarré su rostro para secarle las lágrimas.

-Saldremos de esto, encontraremos a Checker face y romperemos la maldición, así que no llores más- una completa mentira y ambos lo sabíamos, la probabilidad de encontrarlo eran las mismas como de que Verde consiga una cura para la maldición era muy bajas, eso para no decir imposible; eso era algo que no teníamos que decirlo, ya lo sabíamos.

-Gracias senpai- pero aún así decidimos creernos esa mentira, consolándonos con la idea de que algún día volveríamos a nuestros cuerpos y despertaríamos de esta horrible pesadilla.

* * *

Ese fue el último día que vi a Skull; treinta años habían pasado y, como supuse, la realidad nos golpeó duramente en la cara, nunca volvimos a nuestros cuerpos, tampoco localizamos a Checker face y mucho menos encontramos una cura para nuestra maldición.

Pasaron muchas cosas en estos años, Luce murió, sin embargo si pudo tener a su bebé y ahora ella es la arcobaleno del cielo; solo mantengo el contacto con Colonnello, Lal y Fong, del resto no sé nada; y lo único que llegué a escuchar de Skull fue que se unió a una pequeña familia de la mafia.

Mientras yo le pedí a Shamal que borrara mi pasado y aprendí a aceptar este cuerpo, me terminé convirtiendo en tutor y entrené al heredero de la familia Cavallone; Dino, y había empezado a entrenar a Sawada Tsunayoshi como décimo Vongola; esos dos en verdad parecían familia, son tan inútiles, pero al verlos inmediatamente me hacían recordar a Skull; reflexionándolo me di cuenta que, en el caso de Dino y Tusna, quiero que se conviertan en grandes jefes y que a pesar de las circunstancias a las que se tengan que enfrentar nunca pierdan ese buen corazón que poseen, aunque eso les llegue a ser blandos.

Pero con Skull era diferente, no quería hacerlo más fuerte para no involucrarlo en batallas peligrosas, aunque eso sea una tontería considerando que es un arcobaleno. Pero quería protegerlo con la excusa de que es mi lacayo y por ende tenía que ser yo quien se ocupara de Skull.

Un día cualquiera decidí que todos deberíamos de ir a Mafialand, para que allí Tsuna y sus guardianes pudieran conocer a Colonnello y ese mismo día la isla fue atacada por la familia Carcassa, allí cuando mi pacificador brilló con intensidad supe que tenía que tratarse de él, Skull.

Era el único de nosotros en querer atacar una isla llena de familias de mafiosos altamente calificados y peligrosos. Colonnello y yo lo derrotamos con facilidad y en cuanto lo tuve enfrente le di una paliza por ser tan idiota.

Pero a pesar de todo, me encontraba feliz, como hace tiempo no lo estaba, y todo es por volverlo a ver, por saber que estaba bien y pudo arreglárselas solo todo este tiempo. Luego nos tuvimos que ir, pero antes, bajo algunas amenazas, le hice prometer que no se volviera a desaparecer así; me asustaba el hecho de no volverlo a ver, sin embargo, eso no era algo que mi lacayo tenía porque saber.

Y hoy fue que lo pude volver a ver y presentía que sería así más seguido. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día descubra lo que me pasa con Skull.

* * *

Bueno, si ya han llegado hasta aquí, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, fav y follow para mayor felicidad de su autora xD gracias de antemano.

De una vez les digo, no esperen actualizaciones tan continuas de mi parte pero hare todo lo posible.

Bye. ;)


	2. The Sun fills with the Cloud Part II

Hola a todo el mundo, pues ante todo Feliz año, espero que la hayan pasado bien, y bueno me retrasé con este capitulo pero en mi defensa advertí que las actualizaciones no serian constantes, aunque hasta yo admito que seis meses es como demasiado tiempo.

Antes voy a responder los reviews.

 **Nanami Umbreom:** Madre de mi alma xD espero que te guste mucho este cap, intenté retratar a Skull en lo posible, ya tú me dirás si lo hice bien o no.

 **Iouko Miku:** ¡Eres el primer comentario que recibo en ingles!, soy tan feliz por eso me alegra de que te gustara tanto el fic para dejar un comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Nuvola di tutto.**

 **Personaje:** **Skull.**

 **Pareja:** **RSKL. Reborn x Skull.**

 **Chapter 2: The Sun fills with the Cloud. Part II.**

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Namimori sin molestar a nadie, en eso, de entre todas las personas que habitan este pueblo me tenía que topar con Reborn, ya era muy tarde para dar la vuelta y fingir que no lo había visto, aun así lo intenté, él en cambio se dio cuenta y rápidamente me acorraló sin posibilidad de escape; me empezó a sonsacar lo que hacía allí, ¡Eso es información confidencial de la familia Carcassa!, fue lo que dije en un principio pero eso no era una respuesta aceptable para Reborn por lo que me amenazó y no tuve mas opción que contarle sobre la misión que se me había encargado. Él después de unos segundos solo sonrió y cambió la conversación como si eso no fuera importante.

Luego me preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría en la ciudad, ¡El tiempo que me tenga que tomar!, era lo que me hubiera gustado contestar pero como aprecio mi vida solo le dije que no lo sabía, luego de eso por fin se fue, mencionando que estuviera atento por si requería de mí.

Así que aquí estoy, con el corazón corriéndome a mil por hora igual que mis pasos, todo por ver a Reborn; sin quererlo mi mente se trasladó años atrás cuando compartí momentos con él, empezando por el día en que lo conocí…

* * *

-Buen trabajo allí Skull.

-Gracias, ustedes también.

Los gritos entusiastas se escuchaban desde el escenario donde me presenté hace tan solo unos segundos, estos eran tan fuertes que podrían dejar sordo a cualquiera, por eso no me era extraño ver a algunos trabajadores y técnicos con audífonos especiales para amortiguar el sonido; yo en cambio estaba más que acostumbrado.

Mis fans no son personas normales… pero eso estaba bien porque yo tampoco lo soy. En mis espectáculos soy conocido por ser el hombre que hasta la misma muerte odia, por tantas veces en las que me he caído, roto huesos, hecho las acrobacias más peligrosas y vivir para contarlo, el motociclista inmortal, Skull.

Pronto llegué a un remolque rodante algo apartado del escenario, el cual resultaba ser mi camerino privado. ¿El porqué de eso?, me estremecí al recordarlo, vuelvo a reiterar, mis fans no son normales.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y entré con un suspiro cansado, tiré mi casco al suelo y busqué a tientas el interruptor de luz, desearía no haberlo hecho. Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre con la cara cubierta con una máscara a cuadros, sentado cómodamente en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. El efecto fue inmediato…

Un grito poco masculino escapó de mis labios y del susto caí al suelo, no me importaba el dolor del golpe solo quiero saber… ¡¿Cómo demonios ese hombre entró en el remolque cuando yo soy el único que tengo llaves?!

Quería interrogarlo, de verdad que si, pero mi voz no me respondía, debo de estarme viendo como un tonto tendido en el suelo con los ojos y baca abiertos de la impresión.

El hombre debió haberse dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo porque levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-Tranquilo, no vengo aquí a hacerte daño- me gustaría creer en sus palabras, pero en la vida había aprendido, no siempre de la manera mas fácil, que uno nunca es demasiado precavido y dada la forma misteriosa en la que entró decidí que no podía relajarme con esa declaración.

Solo dejé que siguiera hablando, manteniendo un ojo vigilante a sus movimientos, no tenía nada con que golpearlo a la mano pero siempre existía la opción de correr.

-Gran show el de allá Akira.

Me tensé de inmediato al escuchar ese nombre, y un temblor sacudió mi cuerpo, contuve la respiración y todo eso por la mención de ese nombre…

Un sinfín de imágenes llegaron a mi mente como si se tratara de una película de terror en donde yo era el protagonista.

La presencia de este hombre trajo de regreso esos recuerdos para nada agradables de lo que fue mi vida. Varias preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza, ¿Cómo había podido averiguar mi verdadero nombre?, ¿Qué más cosas sabía sobre mí?, ¿Todo mi pasado?, me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

El hombre, ajeno a mi estado de shock, siguió hablando.

-Pero creo que prefieres que te digan Skull ¿No?

" _Cabrón, lo hiciste a propósito"_

-¿Sabías que buscando encuentras información interesante?-soltó casualmente, casi respondiendo mis preguntas mentales.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?- le interrogué una vez recuperé el habla.

-Oh, solo soy yo- ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?!- Y el que hago aquí es para ofrecerte un trabajo.

Me enderecé en el suelo mirando al intruso con sospecha.

-No me mires así, te aseguro que la recompensa es extraordinaria y no estarás solo.

-¿Es un trabajo en grupo?

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa- Estoy reuniendo a las personas más calificadas.

-¿Calificadas en qué?- el intruso no me respondió, solo me dirigió una mirada divertida a través de su máscara a cuadros.

-¿Por qué presiento de que me estas hablando de un trabajo peligroso?- anchó mas su sonrisa y ni una respuesta.

-¿Vas a responder alguna de mis preguntas?

-Oh bueno, no puedo dar detalles pero lo que puedo decir es que sí, será un trabajo peligroso, tus compañeros son especiales y cada uno tiene sus propias cualidades que lo hacen único.

-¿Son de la mafia?-pregunté con algo de temor esperando que la respuesta fuera un rotundo "No"

-Si, la mayoría- ¡Rayos!, nunca tengo suerte. Pero aunque haga mucho énfasis en esto de la supuesta "recompensa" no voy a caer.

-Lo siento pero no estoy interesado- pude ver como la expresión del hombre pasó de ser tranquilo y confiado a, en el mejor de los casos, confuso en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿No te interesa la recompensa?-negué con la cabeza- ¿Fama?, ¿Fortuna?, ¿Ni siquiera tener la posibilidad de llevar tus espectáculos a escala mundial?

-Gracias por la oferta pero prefiero no tomar este trabajo, además, estoy feliz con solo presentarme por Italia- aunque era mitad japonés mi otra mitad era italiano, además de haber nacido aquí, es por eso que conocía del código secreto de los italianos; no te mezcles con la mafia bajo ningún concepto, ya que una vez que entras difícilmente puedes salir… vivo.

El hombre juntó sus manos en un gesto reflexivo; yo ya estaba cansado de mi show y de esta conversación.

-Así que como ya no tenemos que hablar, le voy a pedir que se retire- esperaba que siendo educado y cuidadoso con mis palabras haría que se fuera; me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta para abrírsela, tratando de remarcar mi punto muy "sutilmente". Mis movimientos fueron entorpecidos por un ligero temblor, solo rogaba porque no se diera cuenta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, lo primero que noté fue un calor abrasador, desconcertado dirigí mi mirada al frente y no pude ver nada más que un mar de fuego, literalmente, que sentí que me alcanzaría, ¿De dónde venía?, no tenía idea, asustado y confundido ante lo que veía cerré la puerta a toda prisa.

-Lamento mucho decir esto Skull, pero no tienes elección- volteé a ver al hombre, ya no tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa de confianza absoluta, ahora una mirada completamente seria ensombreció su rostro que me causaba escalofríos. De alguna manera estaba seguro que el intruso fue quien causó esas llamas, ahora ni siquiera tengo posibilidad de escape.

-¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?, ¡Solo soy un civil y ni siquiera sé pelear!

Él se paseó por la sala tomándose su tiempo para responderme y desesperarme más en el proceso.

-Ya sabía eso pero aún así te elegí a ti de entre todas las personas porque eres el más apropiado.

-¿Y ahora tengo que sentirme honrado?

El intruso se encogió de hombros-Puedes sentirte como quieras pero todavía estas haciendo esto.

Rodé los ojos, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

-Skull tienes que haberte dado cuenta, no eres normal, lo que puede hacer tu cuerpo no es normal y nadie más lo puede hacer.

¿Qué si lo sabía?, fue por eso que mis padres me abandonaron en aquel orfanato a la edad de dos años, por considerarme un monstruo; eso hubiera sido bueno si no fuera porque nunca me llegaron a adoptar, los padres me despreciaban o tenían miedo de mí; fue por eso que los niños me golpeaban, para comprobar lo resistente que era mi cuerpo, todo eso a pesar de mis gritos de dolor, de mis lágrimas y de mi agonía, para ellos solamente era diversión, se detenían cuando se aburrían.

Los niños que no me golpeaban decidían ignorarme, lo cual me dolía aun mas, solo quería alguien con quien hablar, algún sitio a donde pertenecer realmente, ni siquiera los adultos me querían allí.

No lo soporte más y a los trece años huí. No tenía dinero ni sabía hacer nada, por cosas del caprichoso destino encontré un anuncio para trabajar en un circo muy popular en la ciudad, siendo mi única opción decidí tomarla. Mi vida no mejoró como yo ingenuamente pensaba, más bien fue a peor; me convertí en la atracción principal de ese circo con mi cuerpo resistente y hacían actos para probárselo al público. La ruleta rusa, lanzarme dagas, flechas en llamas, eran solo las más famosas, por decir algunas.

Aunque no podía quejarme en una cosa, por lo menos conocí al amor de mi vida, el motociclismo. Ya después de unos años me escapé y comencé mi carrera como motociclista de riesgo haciéndome con un nuevo nombre.

El hombre parecía saber que me estaban llegando recuerdos de mi vida puesto que me sonrió con algo de simpatía.

-¿Entiendes ahora?, la resistencia de tu cuerpo es apropiada para el trabajo que les tengo.

-Todavía no logro entender…

-No te preocupes, lo harás con el tiempo.

Me sentía más frustrado conforme avanzaba la conversación, no quiero trabajar con gente peligrosa, no quería tener que relacionarme con el mundo de la mafia, ni tampoco quería la supuesta recompensa, solo que me dejen vivir mi vida en paz. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Dicho todo esto solo conseguí que el hombre me diera una palmada en el hombro y una mirada de lástima.

-No tienes opción Skull, lo siento pero tú eres la nube apropiada- ¿Nube? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Una palabra en clave?, cuando le iba a preguntar lo que significaba volvió a hablar.

-Ya tengo que irme pero aquí tienes la dirección donde podrás ir a encontrarte con tus compañeros- me entregó un papel con un sencillo mapa; cuando levanté la mirada el hombre ya se había ido.

-Maldición, creo que no tengo elección.

* * *

Caminé por las calles estrechas y algo oscuras mientras intentaba encontrar el punto de reunión; mi amada moto la tuve que dejar aparcada en una esquina un poco más lejos. A todo esto era una suerte haber salido antes para que me quedara mucho tiempo de sobra y poder encontrar el dichoso lugar.

Con un poco de suerte encontré el almacén donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no darme media vuelta y salir pintado de allí, pero sabía bien que ese tipo se enteraría de alguna forma y vendría a buscarme, mejor entrar y terminar con esto, aunque estuviera temblando de miedo por la clase de personas que me encontraré.

Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de controlar un poco mis temblores, podía sentir mis palmas sudorosas a través de mis guantes sintéticos pero ya no podía volver atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Agarré valor y empujé la puerta, al hacerlo pude divisar al fondo una mesa redonda levemente iluminado y a dos personas que ya reclamaron sus asientos; uno de ellos era un hombre al que no le podía ver el rostro porque se encontraba de espaldas, pero de lo que podía apreciar es que tenía el cabello verde y vestía una bata blanca, parecía muy ocupado escribiendo algo en unos papeles.

La otra persona tenía el cabello por los hombros, de un tono azul oscuro que no es muy común de ver por allí, y aunque le podía ver la cara no podía saber su expresión por el manto que llevaba en la cabeza que le llegaba a cubrir hasta los ojos; lo único son los triángulos que tenía en la cara. La otra cosa que noté de esta persona, aparte del hecho de que no sabría decir cuál es su género, es que no paraba de contar una gran cantidad de dinero esparcido en su lado de la mesa.

Decidí ir a sentarme en un asiento cualquiera, hice un poco de ruido con la silla para que notaran mi presencia, solo la persona que contaba el dinero se detuvo un momento para mirarme, intuyo que es así a pesar de no saberlo con certeza por la capucha, luego volvió a lo suyo, por lo menos el escaneo no fue tan incómodo como imaginé.

El tiempo fue pasando demasiado lento para mi gusto, con eso iban llegando más personas pero decidí no prestarles atención, solo bajar la cabeza y parecer un tipo duro, no hablé ni hice contacto visual con nadie, así las cosas saldrían mejor para mí.

Pronto seis personas éramos en la mesa, yo continuaba sin decir nada pero me pregunté porque nadie había empezado a presentarse, miré alrededor disimuladamente, solo quedaba un asiento vacío a mi lado derecho. ¿Será que todavía falta alguien?

No tuve que esperar mucho, de repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente para revelar a una persona de pasos rápidos y firmes, cuando se sentó a mi lado fue que pude observarlo.

Se trataba de un hombre con traje y un sombrero de fedora, solo lo pude ver de perfil pero lo más destacable en su cara eran sin duda sus patillas, las cuales se me hicieron graciosas por enrollarse en sus mejillas en forma de espiral.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada del hombre, no quería que me descubriera mirándolo casi fijamente, exceptuando por las patillas, todo el resto de él grita "peligro" a donde vaya, sin duda esta era la persona más peligrosa de toda la sala y justo tuvo que sentarse a mi lado, genial, simplemente estupendo.

Él, al igual que los demás, no pareció darle mucha importancia a mi presencia, mejor así. De repente ya al estar aparentemente completos, la mujer embarazada se levantó y dirigió a una de las habitaciones para volver con un tazón lleno de galletas, me imaginé que esa amabilidad era un poco desconcertante para la gente reunida.

Comenzó a ofrecerlas y el sujeto de las ropas chinas y expresión amable fue quien tomó una; cuando pasó por mi lado se las ofreció al hombre del sombrero.

-¿Quieres tú también?

-No- me estremecí ante su respuesta, fuerte y contundente; solté un ligero temblor y eso que no era conmigo.

-¿Entonces te puedo ofrecer café?- tenía que admirar su insistencia, yo ya me hubiera largado de allí, comprado un pasaje directo a México para trabajar vendiendo alpacas con un bigote y nombre falsos.

-Mira no como nada de…

-¿Un extraño?, bueno mi nombre es Luce.

No quise mirarlo directamente pero podía intuir la cara de desconcierto del hombre.

-¿Ves?, ya no soy una extraña.

Por unos segundos el hombre no dijo nada, por mi parte decidí darle el voto de confianza a la mujer amable, así que sin dejar de caer mi máscara de tipo duro, agarré una de las galletas que traía en el cesto y me la llevé a la boca, total, si estaban envenenadas solo me daría dolor de estómago.

Afortunadamente no tenían nada raro y estaban deliciosas, me pregunto si en algún momento le puedo pedir la receta…

-¿Entonces, vas a querer café o quieres que lo pruebe primero señor desconfiado?- él dio un suspiro ya resignado.

-Tomo solo café expresso.

-Muy bien, ya vuelvo- para ser una mujer embarazada de, calculo unos seis meses, se mueve bastante rápido; al poco tiempo regresó con el café, no sé porque seguí escuchando su conversación, supongo que en parte es por el aburrimiento.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, soy Reborn.

-Mucho gusto Reborn; por cierto, me gustan tus patillas.

A mi también me gustan mucho sus patillas, ¿Se oirá muy gay de mi parte decir que creo que realzan su atractivo?

Después de eso ellos siguieron hablando mientras los demás intentaban hacer lo mismo, así fue nuestra primera reunión.

Con el paso del tiempo fueron viniendo muchas más, aunque esto era de esperarse ya que Checker face quería convertirnos en un grupo y no mentía cuando decía que cada uno tiene su propia especialidad, todos menos yo. Como era de esperarse mi máscara de tipo duro no se pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, pronto ellos me probaron a ver que cosas impresionantes podía hacer y lo único que encontraron fue mí exagerada resistencia de la cual nunca había sido capaz de decir de donde venía o como era capaz de ello, según yo era así desde nacimiento.

Por ello ahora ninguno de ellos me tomó muy enserio y solo me usaban como carnada humana, sin embargo, hubo una misión en donde jugar ese papel me fue totalmente en contra.

-¡Suelten sus armas o el chico muere!- en ese momento me encontraba hecho prisionero de un enemigo que había logrado escapar de los implacables ataques de Lal Mirch; tenía una mano agarrando fuertemente mi garganta en un intento de evitar que escapara y con la otra sostenía el arma que apuntaba directo a mi cabeza.

Ahora todo se reducía a Lal, Reborn, quienes se encontraban enfrente de nosotros, mi captor y yo. Pasó demasiado rápido, en ese instante Lal tiró su arma al suelo mientras que Reborn disparo dos veces, por un momento me quedé congelado pensando que me había disparado por error, pero el agarre a mi garganta se había soltado y un cuerpo había caído al suelo, lentamente le siguió el mío de todos los nervios mis piernas me fallaron.

De alguna manera Reborn se las había arreglado para dispararle al hombre sin darme a mí, fue algo impresionante, ya no me cabrían dudas de que fuera el mejor hitman del mundo incluso si eso sonaba demasiado egocéntrico para él.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Lal se fue a, posiblemente, buscar a los demás. Solo éramos Reborn, yo... y el cadáver. La realidad me golpeó muy fuerte, es verdad que había vivido cosas espantosas pero nunca presenciado un asesinado, sin quererlo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda.

-¿Oye, estás bien?

Tragué saliva en un intento porque la bilis no subiera por mi garganta y me viera más patético de lo que ya lo hacía. Solo pude asentir en respuesta.

-Te acostumbrarás- no estaba seguro si eso era un comentario para hacerme sentir mejor o no, sea lo que sea no estaba funcionando.

-Ya hay que irnos.

Ese fue el único aviso que recibí antes de que el hitman me levantara de las solapas de mi traje y me llevara arrastrado como si pesara lo mismo que un saco de papas; cuando pude recuperarme un poco fue que me dejó andar por mi cuenta.

Caminamos por el laberinto de pasillos para encontrarnos con los demás y largarnos de aquí; mientras estábamos en ello el silencio estaba entre nosotros, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de nuestras pisadas. Desesperado por no pensar en lo que acabo de presenciar decidí romper el silencio.

-G-gracias por salvarme Reborn-senpai- el hitman detuvo un momento su andar para mirarme con desconcierto. Claro, había dicho lo primero que se me pasó por la mente y ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo.

-¿Senpai?, ¿Eso no es algo que los japoneses utilizan?

-Bueno si, es que pensé que podría llamarte así porque eres mi superior ¿No?- el peso de su mirada me hizo seguir hablando- Además que actuaste tan genial salvándome de ese tipo…

-¿Genial?, hmm- no cuestionó más y siguió caminando, tomé ese silencio como un permiso para seguir llamándole así.

Con eso concluyó una de nuestras primeras misiones, de allí en más seguí usando el "senpai" con Reborn; los demás al principio me miraron con extrañeza pero no comentaron nada y lo dejaron pasar.

En ese tiempo me vi en la obligación de, al menos, aprender a defenderme con el fin de evitar ser una carga para los demás. Tuve que pagar ridículas cantidades de dinero para que Viper me enseñara los conceptos básicos de las llamas de la última voluntad, fue como aprendí a usar las llamas en mi cuerpo para poder adaptarlo en cualquier situación. Claro que los demás todavía me usaban de carnada pero esta vez con la diferencia de que Reborn iba conmigo todo el tiempo.

Pronto Lal nos presentó a su aprendiz, Colonnello, desearía no haberlo conocido. Su trato hacía mí no era el mejor, siempre me molestaba porque era el más débil de todos ellos y porque recién aprendía sobre mis propios poderes, incluso a veces me usaba como diana de tiro solo porque le parecía divertido verme corretear mientras huía de sus disparos. Últimamente me ha tratado como su sirviente personal, eso con la excusa de que es mayor que yo, más fuerte y eso por eso que tengo que hacer lo que diga.

También quiso que le empezara a decir "senpai" a cambio de eso tuve que aceptar recibir sus ordenes como un sirviente; el senpai solo lo utilizo con Reborn, con nadie más.

Aunque cierto día pasó algo extraño, Colonnello nos visitó en nuestra base mientras todos nos encontrábamos afuera disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Luce, como de costumbre empezó a molestarme y a llamarme su sirviente pero antes de que fuera más lejos Reborn se levantó y se lo llevó lejos.

Tenía curiosidad sobre qué quería hablar con él, no tuve que esperar mucho puesto que volvió a los diez minutos con un Colonnello detrás con hematomas y heridas menores, además de suciedad en la ropa mientras que Reborn lucía tan impecable como siempre.

Antes de que nadie pudiera peguntar nada, Reborn se me acercó y sin decir nada me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso senpai?!

-Calla, de ahora en adelante eres mi lacayo.

-¿Eh?

No sirvió de nada pedir explicaciones, Reborn se negó a dármelas; los demás se veían entre ellos tan confundidos como yo, pero decidieron mantenerse callados y dejar que el hombre de las patillas hiciera lo que le diera la gana conmigo, que grades compañeros de equipo tengo.

El tiempo fue pasando y con ello descubrí lo que era ser un lacayo, era estar el tiempo completo al servicio para todo lo que necesitara Reborn y si me atrevía a negarme o replicar… pobre de mí.

La verdad es que por mucho que me hubiera quejado nunca en mi vida fui tratado tan bien como ahora; en el orfanato y en el circo siempre me ignoraban y cuando no lo hacían era para humillarme de las peores formas posibles, siempre con sentimientos llenos de malicia, de hundirme, de verme siempre con la cabeza abajo esperando que me lanzaran cualquier migaja de atención.

Aquí los únicos que llegaban al maltrato físico eran Reborn y Colonnello, Lal era más por gritos, pero sabía que lo que intentaban era hacer de mí una persona fuerte como ellos, no me ignoraban y me consideraban parte del grupo, era la nube que los protegía desde lejos y no podría haber estado más satisfecho.

Pero como siempre me llegaba a pasar, tarde o temprano, las cosas buenas no podían durar, fue el momento en el Checker face nos mandó a ir a esa montaña y nos convirtió en los arcobalenos que portaríamos los pacificadores, alimentándolos con nuestras llamas de la última voluntad para que así ellos, que son piezas importantes del tri-ni-set, estén seguras con nosotras y más mierda que no me importa, ¡No puedo manejar mi moto en este cuerpo y eso es un problema!

Luce nos intentó explicar que esto era necesario por el bien del mundo pero era más que evidente que solo la escuchábamos a regañadientes. Si eres vidente y no dices nada de lo que ves es lo mismo que si no lo fueras.

Algunos se veían más atemorizados que otros pero ninguno estaba contento con este cambio; en otra situación tal vez me hubiera reído de sus caras, cuerpos y expresiones infantiles, pero no era el caso si nos quedaríamos así para siempre.

¿Qué hay de mis presentaciones?, ¿Ya no podré ver a mis fans?, ¿Ya no podré manejar una moto en mi vida?, ¿Algún día volveríamos a la normalidad?

Deprimido y sin esperanza en mi vida me alejé unos metros de los demás, mientras lo hacía podía oír balbucear a Verde sobre encontrar una cura, ¡JA!, como si eso fuera posible.

Intenté sentarme en una roca de gran tamaño pero por más que tratara no podía llegar a ella con mi pequeño cuerpo, así que lo di por imposible y en cambio me recosté en ella.

Justo cuando me estaba hundiendo lentamente en la tristeza es cuando Reborn apareció frente a mí.

-Lacayo, ¿Estás llorando por esto?- toqué mi cara solo para darme cuenta de que en verdad estaba llorando y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, grandioso, ahora debo de parecer un mapache con el maquillaje corrido.

-Solo porque tengas una apariencia de bebé no quiere decir que tengas que actuar como uno, sé fuerte- apreté los puños, claro, es obvio que Reborn iba a salir con alguno de sus comentarios.

\- Es que… ¡Tú no entenderías senpai!, ¡Ya no podré conducir una moto jamás por culpa de esta apariencia!, ¡Ya no podré hacer lo que más me gusta en la vida!- no pude evitarlo, entré en pánico y le grité a Reborn, por un lado pensaba que era hombre muerto, aunque ahora sería bebé muerto; pero por el otro lado no me arrepentía, se lo merecía.

Lloré mas fuerte y enterré mi cara en las piernas, Reborn no dijo nada por un tiempo, incluso pensé que se había ido pero lo descarté cuando sentí suaves caricias en mi cabello, levanté el rostro para encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos negros que estremeció mi pequeño cuerpo, sin saber que hacer le devolví la mirada esperando su siguiente movimiento; colocó los pulgares en mi rostro y limpió cada una de las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, el solo gesto hizo que me sonrojara como un tomate.

-Saldremos de esto, encontraremos a Checker face y romperemos la maldición- escuchar eso hacía que mi corazón se calentara y latiera con fuerza en mi caja torácica, no era porque fuera cierto, sé muy bien que esa era una mentira ya que las posibilidades de encontrar a ese tipo como de que Verde encontrara una cura eran remotas por no decir imposibles.

Y ciertamente Reborn podía haberme dicho la verdad, tan cruda y directamente posible, en cambio decidió decirme una mentira para así poder consolarme y darme esperanzas de que todo va a cambiar, tal vez no sea lo mejor para el futuro pero en esos momentos prefería la dulce y armoniosa mentira que la cruel y triste verdad, creo que él también lo prefería así.

* * *

Lastimosamente no pude evadir la verdad por siempre, eventualmente tuve que aprender ha aceptar la realidad en la que me encontraba y llevaba viviendo treinta años.

Después de ese día no volví a ver ni saber de los demás arcobalenos, me desconecté del mundo de la mafia, viviendo del dinero que había ahorrado con mis espectáculos, naturalmente, el motociclista inmortal no volvió a parecer, ¿Y cómo podría presentarme con este cuerpo?, sería aparecer en una moto de juguete en alguna fiesta infantil, esos son los únicos shows en los que me presentaría.

Eventualmente el dinero se me terminó y el gran reto era conseguir un trabajo que aceptaran a un niño de dos años, al menos en apariencia. Tuve suerte en que me contactara la familia Carcassa para unirme a sus filas, la verdad es que no quería volver al mundo de la mafia después de lo que había pasado pero dada las circunstancias en las que me encontraba no me quedó más remedio que aceptar.

A la final no fue tan malo, el jefe de la familia fue muy comprensivo y paciente conmigo, mejoré el uso de mis llamas en estos años y aprendí sobre tácticas de combate, eso a tal punto de convertirme en líder de las fuerzas de combate, incluso impuse mi propia moda de usar traje y casco de motociclista en mi equipo.

También fue en ese tiempo que conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo, un adorable pulpo que conseguí en una de las playas de Nápoles y al que le puse por nombre Oodako. Inconscientemente mis llamas influenciaron a Oodako a tal punto de poder crecer todo lo que quisiera, por eso terminó acompañándome en cada misión que me daban; juntos hacíamos un gran equipo.

De los arcobalenos solo había escuchado algunas cosas pero traté de no prestarle atención, después de todo, si no me los había encontrado por casualidad en estos treinta años no me los encontraría ahora… que equivocado estaba.

Un día cualquiera habíamos planificado un ataque en la isla vacacional de los mafiosos por excelencia, Mafialand; habíamos oído rumores de que el sucesor de la familia Vongola iba a estar allí, así que asaltamos la isla, solo que las cosas no salieron como las planeé.

Mientras nos íbamos acercando en nuestros modernos y extremadamente letales barcos de combate, mi pacificador, me niego a decirle chupete, empezó a brillar, nunca antes había pasado y tengo que admitir que me asusté un poco pero no por eso di marcha atrás, sea lo que sea tendría que esperar.

Lo que no esperé en ningún momento fue encontrarme con Colonnello y Reborn, lo peor fue que no tuvieron compasión y combatieron con todo lo que tenían destruyendo mis preciosos barcos de combate. Aunque creo que estuvieron algo felices de verme ya que no dejaron que ninguno de esos mafiosos enojados se acercara a mí. Recuerdo que en ese momento tuve muchos sentimientos mezclados pero podía sentir el anhelo y alivio que era volverlos a ver.

Antes de que pudiera hacer mi retirada estratégica en mi dirigible especial de escapes de emergencia, Reborn me retuvo hasta hacerle prometer que no perderíamos la comunicación.

* * *

Mientras mi mente se halla ese día en Mafialand, es cuando me doy cuenta que sin querer he llegado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad solo caminando.

" _No sé que me esta pasando… ¡Pero esto tiene que ser culpa de Reborn!"_

Yo estaba muy bien hasta que llegó él y después de que se fue tuve estos recuerdos en mi mente. Doy la vuelta para dirigirme a mi hotel, la próxima vez que lo vea me va a escuchar, como de que me llamo ¡El Gran Skull-sama!

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado.

Si quieren saber cuando vuelvo actualizar no olviden seguirme en mi **página de Facebook** , **Isabellag9705** , si quieren.

Nos leeremos, bye bye.


End file.
